Problem: After a game, Lilli's baseball team went out for ice cream. There are $9$ players on the team and they each ate $2$ scoops of ice cream. How many scoops of ice cream did the team eat?
Solution: We need to find the total number of scoops for $9$ ice cream cones. We have $9$ groups of $2$ scoops. We can write this as $9 \times 2$. We can picture $9$ groups of $2$. $9 \text{ ice cream}$ $ \text{ cones}$ $1 \text{ ice cream cone}$ $9 \times 2 = ?$ The team ate $18$ scoops of ice cream.